Simon Lowsley
Simon Lowsley is an ex-Deputy Headteacher of Waterloo Road and he made his first appearance at the end of Series 8 Episode 29 (Dirty Laundry). He left after finding out Hector Reed slept with his wife Sue Lowsley/Spark, he then nearly hit Hector with a baseball bat and left the school! It is clear that when he introduces himself to Christine, she is less than happy to see him. His case is not helped when he becomes partly responsible for Tom 's death in Episode 30 of Series 8, as he insists that Kyle Stack is given a chance at Waterloo Road, a decision he came to regret. He later gained Christine's trust by saving Lenny Brown from drowning. He leaves in Series 10 Episode 9 after finding out about Sue's affair with his best mate Hector Reid. Personality Simon is a kind teacher, who is always looking out for the pupils. He is highly protective of his wife, Sue Spark, and threatens Barry Barry in order to protect her, while not mentioning her mistakes to the headmistress on many occasions. He appears to care a great deal about the pupils and is a capable judge of character - his pupils, even some of the more troublesome ones, show a good deal of respect and even adoration for him, including Kacey Barry. He can be sceptical about several things and is shown to be a rather good person at the best of times. On his first episode, he clashed with Nikki Boston over the deputy headship. On series 9 Episode 19 Simon was made Acting Head Teacher after Christine Mulgrew resigned, however he epically failed to keep things in order. When the kids are in danger, the true selflessness of Simon Lowsley is there for all to see. He does his best to help Stevie Mack against the bullying, but it proves to be temporarily beyond his abilities. Also, he rather amazingly makes a heroic bid to rescue Lennie Brown when the latter almost drowns. He is quite ambitious at the start of series 9, in that he is rather intent on becoming head teacher of Waterloo Road. However, when he sees the true humility, strength and courage of Christine Mulgrew, he turns it down because he now knows full well what makes a good head: Selflessness and total self-confidence, as opposed to a wealthy background and an overdeveloped sense of self-importance (A trait demonstrated rather bigotedly by Robert Baines and Sue Sparke). Simon's daring can lead to recklessness and he sometimes forgets the fire that still exists in teachers like George Windsor and, climatically, Nikki Boston. Simon never loses sight of the seriousness of the situation, always trying to think and act pragmatically, even when situations prove very personal. Christine Mulgrew From series 9 episode 1, Christine Mulgrew and Simon haven't seen eye to eye with one another, Simon offered to do the assembly about Tom Clarkson's death but she turns down Simon's offer. The week after Christine finds out that Simon and Sue are planning to get married she also found out that Sue is Robert Bain's daughter, Then Simon and Sue plan to get rid of Christine so then he could the head so then they started doing a list about all the things that Christine had done wrong. Nearer to the end of the first Term, Christine and Simon decide to have school council meetings to see what the pupils want at their school, Simon came up with the Apprentice. They did a History week aswell where Robert Bain came to see how the school was getting along as Christine invited him and that was when all the list came out after what happened the week before where Sue slipped on the floor, Simon wanted to make a formal complaint about Christine to Robert. Christine and Simon are blaming each other about things and responsibilites that went wrong. On the last episode before the end of term was the Head Teacher interview to see who would make a better head, Simon withdrew his application to become head after Christine said that you have been given a gift by teaching so dont ruin it thats not why he decided to withdraw his application it was because of Christine where she was able to tell a pupil about her trouble with her alcholism with her son Connor infront of Stevie Mack and his mum to get accross if anything is worrying him to let them know. Sue Lowsley (Spark) Simon and Sue were secret about their relationship until Barry Barry took Sue's phone whilst she was in the cupboard and saw that she last rang "Twinkle". The fire alarm went off after Rhiannon Salt put a jelly baby into the science experiment. When they were all outside Barry Barry rang "Twinkle" and Simon answered the phone. The whole school found out about their relationship. In Series 9 Episode 10, Simon and Sue eloped and married privately after a traumatic day of ups and downs in school, leaving the entire wedding party at the reception ceremony without ever making an appearance. In Series 10 Episode 9 he discovers Sue's affair with Hector Reid and tells her he wants a divorce. Trivia *He doesn't like ketchup, as revealed by Sue in Series 9, Episode 11. *He is left-handed, as shown when he fills in the headship application form in Series 9, Episode 7. Category:Teachers Category:Deputy Headteachers Category:Senior Management Category:English Teachers Category:Past Characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Characters who Resigned